In Heat Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: She did. She wanted to break up. Her heart wasn't in it. It was with another. JRo mentions of JJ/Will


Begin Transmission

So, Lacy here. I'm telling ya, I should stop trying to go to sleep when I have Criminal Minds on the TV. Just doesn't end well or it ends like this, with me having a story idea. Okay, so I was watching In Heat last night and this popped into my head. What if JJ did actually stick with wanting to break up? And not just because Will was being overly controlling but because she had fallen for another guy. *grins* You can all see where this is going. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind. *mutters* Wish I didn't own that sometimes.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He followed her, hoping to talk to her for a minute but when he saw she was watching LaMontagne, he hung back, and watched the two as she stepped forward.

"Hey," she said softly. He smiled. He loved her voice.

LaMontagne looked at her. "Hey." he banged the railing lightly. "Sure is warm in the bayou but at least cools down some at night." he noticed her jacket and bag. "What? You leaving?"

She looked at them as well. "Yeah, I'm beat."

"Without saying goodbye?" he wanted to snort. What was LaMontagne? Five?

"I didn't know where you were."

"Did you look?" No Detective, she didn't. Deal with it. "Should I be worried?" Very much so. "I mean, it doesn't take a profiler to see that you've got one foot out the door on this relationship."

He saw her look around, worried. "Could you just please keep your voice down?"

Come on man, one simple request. Don't screw it up.

"I don't care if they hear us." Yeah, that's the opposite of not screwing up. He ducked behind the wall as LaMontagne turned some. "Hey, I'm crazy about her." Oh fer crying out loud man. "You know, I don't have a problem with people knowing about us."

She does, bubba. "Well I do." See?

"Why?" Never ask that question. You always get an answer you don't want.

"Just because," he could tell she was getting upset. "Alright, it's," she stuttered. She didn't stutter often. "it's my business."

He saw LaMontagne connecting to dots. "Are you ashamed of this?" Wrong dots.

"No." Good, she was being honest.

"Did I offend you?" You wouldn't be breathing if you had.

"No."

"I say something wrong?" I could list several things from just this conversation.

"No."

"You seeing another guy?"

"No." she said that too fast but it was true, much to his displeasure.

"Do you wanna see another guy?"

"No." Again, a fast answer and she looked unsure of that one.

"You wanna break up?"

"Yes." she said that fast and paused. He tilted his head. Please let it be true.

LaMontagne looked hurt. "You do?"

She actually stopped to think for a moment. "Yeah." he wanted to click his heals together in joy. Course, at his age, he shook his head. Not a good idea.

"Kay." He frowned. Seriously? He was giving up that easy? Cool.

"We're just supposed to hop on a plane every weekend forever?" So that's where she'd been going. Damnit, he owned Aaron fifty bucks. "And neither one of us is willing to relocate, so," Over his dead body was she moving away.

"When did we have that discussion?" Obviously now, buddy. Keep up.

"Well, do you?" Oh no babe, don't give him to option.

"Maybe," Shoot.

"You wanna give up your career in New Orleans so you can live in Quantico, Virginia?" Girl, for the love of my sanity, stop that.

"Well, I'd at least like to have that option." No, option revoked. "Look JJ, all I'm looking for here is an acknowledgment to your friends that you care about me." Detective, hate to tell ya, but we know.

"Why? Why is that so important to you?" Hmm, good question.

"Why?" Now LaMontagne looked shocked and hurt. He almost felt bad for the man. Almost. "Have a good night JJ." Oh he did not just brush her off.

Seeing LaMontagne walk away and JJ looked confused and a bit crushed, he finally stepped out of the shadows, moving over to her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ sighed as Will walked away. She almost called out to him but it was actually a relief. She'd been living a lie for a while now and he'd given her the out she needed.

"Jen,"

JJ's eyes clamped shut. Please no. "How much did you hear?"

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets. "Pretty much all of it. I was following you to make sure you were okay. You seemed off." he nodded in the direction Will went. "And now I know why."

JJ faced Dave, opening her eyes as she did. "Please don't say anything, Dave."

Dave stepped closer. "Jen, we already knew." he smiled some at her shocked look. "You work with profilers, hun."

JJ sighed again but smiled some too. "I knew there was a reason for those looks Em and Garcia would give me on Mondays."

Dave nodded. "Are you alright?"

JJ faced out again and leaned on the railing. Dave joined her, leaning his back on the railing and turned his head to look at JJ.

"It was a while coming." JJ said softly. "I'll admit that my heart hasn't been in it for some time now."

"Why didn't you end it sooner?" Dave asked.

JJ let out a laugh that sounded more like a sigh. "I don't like hurting people."

Dave gave a small smile. "It happens no matter how good the intentions, Jen."

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Dave watched JJ's face and knew now was not the time to tell her how he felt. "If you need to talk, Jen. I'm here for you."

JJ smiled at Dave. "I know, Dave. Thank you."

Dave reached out and took JJ's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Any time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I could be talked into writing a sequel for this, all depends on how many people want one. I will say, I had way too much fun writing Dave's thoughts in the first part. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
